The battle
by Nonsence Incororated
Summary: draco and his girlfriend got mixed up with the battle of hogwarts not such a happy ending


The battle

Draco and I got caught up in the battle of hogwarts and were now waiting just inside the door ok maybe we weren't waiting maybe Draco was trying to calm me down because I was freaking out. "mery, mery, Merabella Patrova will you calm down ok I'm not going to leave you no matter what happens you are coming with me, ok if I was to walk across to him it would be to my mother the only one of my parents that care about us ok" I nodded and we headed out to where everyone else was. "anyone who refuses to join us will be killed!" the dark lord called out and Draco grabbed my hand. "Draco come on, leave her Draco, Draco, Draco come over" Lucius was calling him over but I gripped his hand tighter. "come on, straight to my mother then we leave" Draco said so that only I could hear him. I nodded and we made our way over. "well done Draco" the dark lord grabbed Draco as we went to walk past him. Once he let him go we went straight for Narcissa. "mom, we need to leave" Draco said loud enough that she would hear but quiet enough that no one else would. She nodded and we apparated away back to my house in Spain. "wont they look here?" Draco asked us as I unlocked the door. "no, they won't, all records the ministry have of me start from when I started at hogwarts which means they think that I'm from Brittan there not smart enough to put the accent where it comes from, we're perfectly safe here" I started making tea for everyone. "and besides Draco harry wasn't dead, it's safer for me to be away from hogwarts until Voldemort is dead as I lied to him, thank you Mery" Narcissa said as she picked up a cup. "you're welcome" I said as I finished. "mamá, papá estoy en casa" i called out to my parents who i knew would be at home as neither of them worked while i was at school. "they dont speak english im not at home enough to teach them" i said as they came walking down the stairs. "Bienvenido a casa Mery, ¿cómo fue este término" my mother had asked me how the last school term was. "mery i dont understand what they are saying" draco said in my ear. "it's ok, she only asked how school was" draco, nercissa and i spoke to my parents for the rest of the afternoon until we had to go to bed.

The next day draco and i went out and i showed him around until we could go back to brittain. "mery, you never told me where we acually are?" draco asked as we sat on the grass in the sun. "Lugo, 98,000 people live here if anyone was going to look for us they would take a long time" i said as i lent into him. "Good, i dont want anyone to ruin this perfect time with you i love you so much" he started playing with my hair. "i love you too" i said as we started to Kiss in the middle of town.

Draco and i spent three weeks walking around the town until we got a letter from profesor macgonagal asking if we would like to come and finnish our last year at hogwarts. We said yes as we had, had enough of my parents and me or narcissa tranlating everything for draco. Once we got back to hogwarts everyone only wanted to know where we had gone. I on the other hand had other ideas. I found George weasley where he and his brother used to go when they were playing a prank. Origanally i was a gryffindor so i knew all of there secret hiddding places. "george? Can i, can i join you" i said as i walked closer to him. "if your on your own you can" i walked over to him and sat down. "im not going to ask if your ok, i know your not but im am going to say that i am here for you no matter what you need" i wrapped my arms around him and he started crying. "we're burring him in three days can you come and be there for me?" he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "of corse you guys were like brothers to me, i'll come alone as well" we walked back to the gryffindor common room so we could pack what i needed as after this i was going to stay with george to help him after. We left that afternoon for his place and put all my things away then i took him out for dinner to clear his head which work really well. When we got home we went straight to bed and went to sleep.


End file.
